muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Sesame Street clothes (Peter Alexander)
Australian sleepwear fashion brand Peter Alexander produced a line of Sesame Street clothes in 2015, including pajamas, nightshirts, T-shirts, pants, socks, boots and sweaters, in a collaboration highlighting Sesame Street's 45th anniversary. Peter Alexander was the first commercial brand to do a fashion shoot on the Sesame Street set, shooting photos of the models interacting with poser puppets. The characters that inspired the clothes were Elmo, Big Bird, Cookie Monster, Ernie, Bert, Grover, Super Grover and The Count; the photo shoot also included Rosita, Zoe and Abby Cadabby. Catalog shoot peter alexander sesame 7.jpg|Model wearing a Fluffy Coat Gown, Sesame Gang Sleep Tee, Ladies Big Bird Socks and Peter's Famous Homeboots peter alexander sesame 8.jpg|Grover Fuzzy Long Sleeve Tee, Grover Easy Fit Pant, Peter's Famous Homeboots peter alexander sesame 9.jpg|Bert and Ernie Sleep Tee, Ladies Big Bird Socks peter alexander sesame 10.jpg|Big Bird Waffle Long Sleeve Tee, Big Bird Relaxed Pant, Ladies Glitter Moonboot peter alexander sesame 11.jpg|Crop Fluffy Gown, Tickle Me Roomy Long Sleeve Tee, Elmo Relaxed Pant, Peter's Famous Homeboots peter alexander sesame 12.jpg|Cookie Monster Sweater, Eye Mask, Leggings, Ladies Big Bird Socks peter alexander sesame 13.jpg|Big Bird Nightshirt, Ladies Big Bird Socks, Ladies Glitter Moonboot peter alexander sesame 14.jpg|Bert and Ernie Button Up Top, Classic Pant, Ladies Big Bird Socks peter alexander 5.jpg peter alexander sesame 15.jpg peter alexander kids 1.jpg peter alexander kids 2.jpg peter alexander cookie model.jpg peter alexander laundry model.jpg peter alexander stairs grover.jpg peter alexander photo shoot 4.jpg peter alexander stoop model.jpg peter alexander sesame 3.jpg|The designer, Peter Alexander, with Cookie Monster peter alexander sesame 33.jpg PeterAlexander_Landscape15.jpg Peter-Alexander-Sesame-Street-Mens-Sleepwear.jpg PeterAlexander_Landscape2v.jpg Store display peter alexander store 1.jpg peter alexander sesame display.JPG peter alexander store 2.jpg peter alexander store 5.jpg Collection peter alexander sesame bert and ernie sleep tee.jpg|Bert and Ernie Sleep Tee peter alexander sesame bert and ernie button up top.jpg|Bert and Ernie Button Up Top peter alexander sesame cookie monster sweater.jpg|Cookie Monster Sweater peter alexander sesame mens bert and ernie tee.jpg|Mens Bert and Ernie Tee peter alexander sesame street slogan sweater.jpg|Sesame Street Slogan Sweater peter alexander sesame big bird nightshirt.jpg|Big Bird Nightshirt peter alexander sesame big bird waffle long sleeve t.jpg|Big Bird Waffle Long Sleeved Tee peter alexander sesame girls spuper grover top.jpg|Girls Super Grover Top baby unisex sesame street pj set.jpg|Baby Unisex Sesame Street PJ Set peter alexander sesame street pj set.jpg|Sesame Street PJ Set peter alexander sesame 3 pack knickers.jpg|3 Pack Knickers peter alexander sesame mens sesame faces boxer short.jpg|Mens Sesame Faces Boxer Short peter alexander sesame mens cookie drop crotch short.jpg|Mens Cookie Monster Drop Crotch Short peter alexander sesame jr girls cookie monster leggings.jpg|Junior Girls Cookie Monster Leggings elmo pajamas.jpg|Elmo Pajamas peter alexander sesame bert and ernie classic pant.jpg|Bert and Ernie Classic Pant peter alexander sesame character face classic flanelette.jpg|Sesame Character Face Classic Flanelette peter alexander sesame girls comic sesame street pant.jpg|Girls Comic Sesame Street Pant peter alexander sesame grover easy fit drop crotch.jpg|Grover Easy Fit Drop Crotch peter alexander sesame side profile sesame street pant.jpg|Sesame Side Profile Sesame Street Pant peter alexander sesame street classic pant.jpg|Sesame Street Classic Pant peter alexander sesame ladies big bird socks.jpg|Ladies Big Bird Socks peter alexander sesame elmo kids scuffs.jpg|Elmo Scuffs peter alexander sesame street scuffs.jpg|Cookie Monster Scuffs See also * Muppet clothes (Peter Alexander) __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Sesame Street Clothing Category:Fashion